Light Makes Jam
by ohohoho
Summary: L/Light OneShot. Light makes jam under L's orders, and is interrupted by a stream of gummy bears. Rated T just because. R&R!  Please.


"You have jam on your brow, Yagami-kun," noted L quietly.

Light was making jam at the detective's request—not like he had a choice. The chain connecting them rattled at their every move, pointedly reminding Light of his imprisonment, and the bruise on his face was a constantly replenished souvenir of L's power over the younger boy. Thus Light was making jam. Strawberry, of course.

Light grimaced at the detective, who was squatting on one of the counters, eating from a jar of gummy bears the size of his head. It was no wonder L liked jam; for every two cups of fruit, Light had to put in seven cups of sugar. There were ten pounds of strawberries, two pounds of rhubarb, and two pounds of blueberries. That would make six pounds of fruit for strawberry jam, four for strawberry rhubarb jam, and four for strawberry blueberry jam. That, Light thought as he smashed a third pound of strawberries, called for a lot of sugar. Light silently cursed Watari for being so efficient with the fruit. He couldn't exactly be sure about how many cups of jam it would make, but hopefully, _hopefully,_ it would last L a lifetime.

Light thought as he smashed, not about the Kira case as usual, but about himself, for he had nothing better to do. He gave the occasional glance to the detective, who always nodded absentmindedly and chewed on the head of a pink candy whenever the younger boy looked over. L, of course, _had_ to either be expecting jam or thinking about the case because his deep-set eyes were fixed firmly on Light.

A gummy bear bounced off of Light's forehead. Light abandoned his thoughts and turned exasperatedly to the detective.

"It was not strawberry. It was inferior." stated L simply in response to Light's questioning gaze.

The younger boy rolled his eyes and turned back toward the task at hand. Another gummy bear soon hit Light in the small of his back. The teenager ignored it. Another hit him, and another. Light stopped smashing, giving his sore arm a break from crushing hard fruit. Another candy hit Light, this time in the back of the neck. Light made as to begin smashing again, but in one swift movement, plucked a handful of blueberries from a bowl and pelted L with them.

L made no move, surprisingly. He merely watched Light with a strange sort of interest with his thumb between his lips. When the younger boy ran out of ammunition, L smiled very slightly.

"I was not aware that you enjoyed playing games, Light-kun."

L clambered down from his perch and walked out of the kitchen, dragging Light along with him.

"Unfortunately, I am covered in blueberries and you are covered in strawberries."

Light thought for a moment that L was going to suggest a very welcome shower, but then the detective added the last line, one that signaled the end of Light's wits.

"And as you know, strawberries are my favorite fruit."

Light's eyes widened. No way. Was he suggesting… how kinky! Light was straight, he was most definitely turned on by girls, there was no possibility of enjoying anything with a male, much less L. The man resembled an unwashed panda, for goodness' sake, a….sticky…. unwashed panda. Light did not want that body any closer than it had to be, for goodness' sake!

"Do you like blueberries, Yagami-kun?"

This was his chance to escape! No, no he most definitely hated blueberries; in fact, he had an extreme allergy to them.

"You lie, Light-kun. You enjoy blueberries. I saw you eat some earlier."

Light froze. L drew closer. Misa was right, L _was_ a pervert.

"I—I'm not Kira, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh, Light-kun changes the subject." _Chances of Light being Kira, still the same. _"Chances that Light-kun is not straight, as he so claims….up fourteen percent."

_Fourteen! _

No, no, no! Misa…. Right? All those other girls…. Men? Never, that was wrong, against nature…

Light felt a warm breath against his neck, and something warm and wet trace the contour of his chin. He shivered with a strange kind of delight. Misa, nor any other girl, could make a lick so…sensual.

L could taste the strawberries on the younger boy's skin. He wrapped an arm around Light's torso and pulled him closer. Light seemed to melt under L's touch. The older man pressed his body against Light's back, drinking in his warmth.

Light pressed himself against the detective involuntarily. He'd never been in that situation before, normally it was him behind the girl, _him _pulling the girl against him. But the older boy drew a line along his chin with his tongue, and soon Light and L both found himself kissing a male for the first time.

Light's hands were tangled in L's hair, L fervently pushing the younger boy against the wall for support. Neither wanted to come up for breath. They had both forgotten the case for a moment. All they knew was the feeling of the other. L ground his pelvis into Light's in a moment of unresolved sexual tension, and happily noted the hardness growing under him. Light began to slide down the wall as they continued to osculate. Neither wanted to stop.

_Bang._

"Is the jam finished yet?" Matsuda flung open the door. "Oh."

* * *

><p>AN: Death Note is not mine. I'm far too lazy to have come up with such an amazing plot.

An early Christmas gift for TearsofBloodyRain, even though I'm not an obsessive fangirl of this pairing. You're welcome, Lyssa.

Ohh...Matsuda. You just _had_ to...


End file.
